Xelphos Adventures
(1998-2003;2006-2014;Films 1-3,5-12) Studio Perriot (Film 1, 4-11) Production I.G. (Film 4, 9-12) '''Licenses US4Kids Entertainment (2002-2008) Funimation Entertainment (2008-2016) WWSundown Anime Publishing (2017-present) |picture format= HDTV 1080i |audio format= Dolby Pro Logic IIz |related= Xelphos Chronicles Xelphos III |network= Japan Animax (1998-2001) AnimeNation (2001-2003;2006-2014) US Fox Box (2002-2004) Cartoon Network (Toonami) (2004-2007) 4Kids TV (2005, 2006-2008) Vision (2008-2014) }} Xelphos Adventures is an action/science fiction anime produced by Madhouse & RaGE Media Group. It was the first ever solo project of Chaossy. It first aired in Japan on Animax in 2002, and continued it's run on AnimeNation. Development The series first started development in early 1998, with Xelphos contacting Toei Animation to make a 12 minute short, called Xelphos: The Beginning, when first shown to Toei, they rejected the idea. But Madhouse liked it, and they started making the first season which aired on Animax. Plot Xelphos Adventures follows Xelphos as he roams the world with his girlfriend, Tiffany. In the first two seasons and the first OVA, she isn't present in the series. Xelphos fights enemies and tries to save the earth from "The Big Five". Production The whole anime is produced by Madhouse from start to finish. The series has a short number of episodes due to writers block, animating, and story boarding. English dub #1 In 2002, 4Kids and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment bought the rights to air an edited version of the anime in the same year on their Fox Box block (and later 4Kids TV). Ocean Studios, and later Bang Zoom! were contacted to cast and record the English language production. Cartoon Network started airing it as part of it's Toonami block on Saturday nights at 6:30pm EST. It kept that timeslot for a year and a half until November of 2005, when it was switched to a Friday late night graveyard slot at 3am. In 2007, it was announced that 4Kids have decided to not renew the license in the spring of 2008, thus making the 2005 season (2007-2008) unaired until it was aired later that year on Vision. English dub # 2 In April of 2008, it was announced that Typewriter Productions, along with Funimation Entertainment have announced that they have rescued the rights and will dub the title uncut for Vision, which aired later that September. Reception TBA Broadcasting Japan The series started airing on Animax in the November of 1998 as an original series at 8:05pm JST on Sunday nights. DVD/Blu-Ray releases From 2003-2007, the DVD releases were handled by 20th Century Fox, from 2008-present, they were handled by Funimation. English DVDs Films Xelphos Adventures: The Prison (2001) Titled The Dungeon in it's first English release, The Prison takes place in a Alcatraz-like island where Xelphos lands on the way to Last Stand Island. TBE Sequel The second installment of the Xelphos trilogy, Xelphos Chronicles, was announced in December 2014, and it started airing in 2015. Gallery Chaos new.jpg|Xelphos's new design, first unveiled in the finale of Season 3 Category:Chaossy Category:Television series Category:Anime Category:Action-adventure series